The Dare
by xXxTwilight AngelxXx
Summary: Sakura and her family moved to Hong Kong from Tokyo. Mimi is cool and Sakura isn't. One of Li's friends dares him to go out with Sakura. What's gonna happen?
1. Moving

Chap 1. Moving

" Yo monster get up! You have to pack your bags." My older (Sadly) brother(Touya

is 22 and goes to work has a waiter. He has brown short length hair and brown eyes.

"Im getting up!" Sakura voice cracked has she screamed at him. "Ok,but if your not up when I come back Im dumping water on you and wake Mimi up too." Touya growled walking out the room.

Mimi is my sister she older then me by a month. Mimi has purple shoulder length hair and brown eyes like Touya. Oh... and we're 16. Im Sakura I have waist length light brown hair and my eyes are emerald green eyes I get those from my mom.

"Mimi get up!" Sakura yelled has she hit her sis with the pillow. "Im getting up you ass!" Mimi said rubbing her eyes.

Mimi got out of bed and headed for the shower. Sakura was packing her clothes while she waited to get in the shower.

A 5 mins later

"Finally It took you forever" Sakura said walking into the bathroom. Sakura stood in the shower and washed her hair.When she got out she brushed her teeth, out Sure on, and bushed her hair out off he emerald green eyes.

Sakura put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tank top.

When she got out the bathroom she saw Kero floating around. "What cha doing?"Sakura asked cocking her head sideways.

"Oh..Just thinking."The yellow plush toy said. "Kids come on and get moving the moving truck is in the driveway!" Her dad yelled. Me and my sis got all of are boxes and then got into the car.

Sakura breathed under her breath "This goin to be one hell of a trip."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry the chap is so short :( I'll update soon!**

**Oh..Sure is a deodorant if you did'nt now Pleassse review :)**


	2. First Day, First Period

Chap First day of school/ First period

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see her sis in her bed still sleeping.

Sakura jumped out of bed and toke a shower. When she got out she out on her lime tank top. She also put on her gray sweats. Sakura brushed her hair into a bun. When she got out the bathroom her Mimi was already. (We got 3 bathrooms)

Mimi had curls in hair. She wore a white tube top with a black jacket and jean shorts. " Do you want to drive with me and Touya?" Mimi asked. "Naw...I'll skate." Sakura said putting on her skates.

"See ya then."Mimi waved. Sakura shut the door and started skateing down the sidewalk . "Woner what its going to be like." Sakura whispered to herself.

When she got to the school there was tons of people...well of course its school. I toke of my skates and put my shoes on. I walk in to see the person thats next (left side) to me is here.

It was a girl. She had long curly purple hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top and a jean skirt.

Sakura walked up to her locker and put her skates in there. "Hello, You must be new im Tomoyo." Tomoyo stuck out her hand. "Hi im Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura shook her hand.

"Can i see your schedule?" Tomoyo asked. "Um...sure."Sakura said. " Let's see. We have math that's first peroid, free period last period, and gym third period." Tomoyo explained.

"Cool!"Sakura shouted. "Come on before we're late for class."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math

Sakura and Tomoyo toke a seat in the back. They were talking until somebody cacthed her eye. He had short messy brown and amber eyes. He wore a white button up loose shirt and jeans. He also had his right ear pierced.

"Who's that?"Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "Oh that's Li. His dad is king of China. Plus he's really popular."Tomoyo whispered back.

Li sat right in front of them. Li turned around. "You must be new. Just to let you know I rule the school." Li said then turned around.

Sakura got out her notebook and wrote Tomoyo a note:

**Sakura: Who the hell does he think he is? He was a really good welcomeing committee.**

Sakura passed the note to Tomoyo. Tomoyo read it adn begin to write.

**Sakura: Who the hell does he think he is? He was a really good welcomeing committee.**

**Tomoyo: He's always like that...I think. Don't worry about it. **

Tomoyo folded the note and handed it to Sakura. Sakura read it before she could write back the teacher came in.

"Hello. Im Mr.Jones and Im your math teacher.Today we have a new student. Miss. Kinomoto please introduce yourself." Mr. Jones speeched.

"Ok..Im Sakura Kinomoto. My dad is Fujitaka Kinomoto he's a college professor.My mom died when she gave birth to me.She was the best even know I didn' meet her. I have one brother his name is Touyo he''s older then me. Touyo is a leap year baby..So I think that's pretty cool. I have a older sister by one month. Her name is Mimi Kinomoto." Sakura paused to breath.

She begin again." I love sports. I can kick your butt at any of them. I wish I didn't move leaving all my friends and stuff. But today I made a new friend named Tomyo...Tomyo..."Sakura coughed.

"Oh!"Tomyo jumped. " It's Daidouji."

"Thats all."Sakura ended. The class clapped. Li turned around again. "We really didn't need to hear your life story." Li sighed.

"Whatever."Sakura snapped.

"Li and Sakura quiet down and listen."

Li truned back around. Sakura sat there and gritted her teeth. Sakura clamed down after a few minutes passed.

The bell went off.

"Ok see you tommrow." Mr.Jones said.

Sakura and Tomoyo went to there lockers. Someone poked Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around to see Mimi crowed by people.

"Hey sis." Mimi greeted. "That's your sis.Ewwww!"Someone moaned. Mimi looked around and said "Just kidding."

"But in math she said your sisters." Somebody esle shouted. "She probely ment somebody else ."Mimi Shouted.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura to see that she was hurt. Mimi walked away. Tomoyo saw the tear in her eye.

"It's ok."Tomoyo soothed. "No it's not! What kind of sister says that! It hurts!" Sakura shouted. Tears filled her emerald green eyes. "Im leaving."Sakura whispered.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked. "To the park. Please don't tell anybody." Sakura whispered again. "Yeah, go I just tell the teachers you went home sick."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. Sakura walked out the building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The park

Sakura sat on the swing. Thinking of what happned.

_Flashback_

_There was Sakura and Mimi at 13. __Mimi and Sakura was not popular. Sakura and Mimi swear to never become popular."Hey Mimi if you change alittle and tease your sis then you can be cool."a popular girl said._

_"Sure." The next day Mimi was cool. At lunch the had a table and one day Sakura didn't know were to sit. So she followed her sis._

_"Sorry no loser allowed."Mimi snapped. "But...I have noone to sit with." Sakura whispered. "Get lost!" Mimi throw water in her face. Everyone started to laugh. Sakura cried so hard her eyes turned red. In the hallway or atfer school her sister pulled her hair, smacked her, and get into fights with her._

_Flashback over _

She heard somebody sit on the swing next to her. She turned her head to see her brother."Aren't you in school right now?" Touya asked.

"No sis was acting like she didn't know me. She didn't want to be near me."Sakura sniffed.

"She was being a bicth like always. Don't worry you have me."Touya said giving his creepy smile. Sakura bursted out laughing and gave her brother a hug.

"I'll take you home."Touya offered. "Sure."Sakura said. Touya always cheers me up. Sakura sighed. "Can't wait until tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What a mean sister. tears Go Touya!! Review pleasse**


	3. Gym Class, Asking Out

Chap 3 Gym class

Sakura was on her bed looking at her ceiling. All of a sudden the phone rang. "Hello."Sakura answered. "Hey its me Tomoyo. How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like crap a dog just toke." Tomoyo burst out laughing. "So are you going to school tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked. "Yep. I don't have to worry about her. Hey I call ya later I have to go."Sakura yawned. "Ok see ya."

"Bye." Sakura rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep.

-

The next day

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Sakura got up and toke a shower. Combed her hair into pig tails and but on jeans and a red t-shirt.

Sakura quickly put on her skates trying to leave before her sister wakes up. She got then on and rushed out the door.

Sakura was still thinking about what happen. Sakura shook her head "Just stop thinking about it and everthing be good." Sakura whispered. Sakura skated quietly all the way to school.

Sakura want to her locker and put her skates in there.

-

Li's POV

Li was sitting outside chewing on winter fresh hanging with his boys. "Hey, Li we have a dare for you." One of his friends said. "Throw it at me."Li said. "Okay, we went you to go out with...ummmm...Sakura for a whole month and you can flirt with girls.""His friend laughed. Li's eyes widen.

"Wha...What!"Li growled. "I thought the great Li never turned down a dare." His friend smiled. "Ok..just give me time ."Li breathed.

-

Sakura's POV

It was math class and she sit in her seat. "Hey there."Tomoyo greeted. "Hey."Sakura yawned. Sakura throw her arms back to hitting a rock hard chest. She turned around to see Li.

"Oh Im..Sorry!"Sakura blushed red. "No it's ok. Can I talk to you a lunch?"Li asked. "Sure."Sakura said confused. Li walked to his seat.

"Wonder what that was about?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "Who knows but you have to tell me at free period...Oh do you want to try-out with me for cheerleading?"

"I don't know I' m doing b-ball..but maybe."Sakura responded. "Ok class let's begin." Mr Jones said.

-

Gym

Sakura hated gym. It wasn't because of the sports it was beacuse her sister was in there. Sakura put on her gym outfit. "Ready for some gym."Tomoyo jumped up and down. Sakura glared at her. Tomoyo cleared her thoart."Guess not."

Sakura and Tomoyo started to streach. Sakura saw Mimi flirting with guys even Li but for some odd reason he paid no mind to her. Sakura sighed has she touched her toes. "Whats wrong?" Tomyoy asked. "Nothing."Sakura breathed.

Mimi walked over to Sakura. "Guessed you cried home like a baby yesterday."Mimi said in a baby voice. All the girls behind her laughed. "Back off!"Tomoyo shouted. Mimi shoved Tomoyo.

That's were Sakura drew the line. "Hey,don't you touch her!"Sakura stood up. "Hey girls stop it! Get back to work!"The gym teacher said. "I'll get you later."Mimi said then walked away.

"Wow.Thanks Sakura"Tomoyo said sighing. "No..Thank you your the on that stood up for me."Sakura smiled.

-

Lunch

It was lunch. Yummy!

Sakura got a salad and fruit punch. She sit at a table outside and ate. "Hey." Li greeted "Wow!"Sakura jumped. Li giggled. Sakura blushed "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"Li mumbled. "What?"Sakura said. "Do you want to go out with me?"Li said.

Sakura blushed like crazy. "Ummm...Do you mind if I tell you later.?"

"Sure."Li yawned.

Sakura got up and walked away.

-

Free peroid

"Li asked you what!?"Tomoyo screamed. "He asked me if I wanted to go out with him. Do you think I should?" Sakura asked nervously. "Yeah! You can sleepover my house and I can do your hair and makeup."Tomoyo said day dreaming. "Ok I see yes."Sakura giggled.

-

After school

Sakura got her skates out her. "Hey there."Li whispered in her ear. "Hey!"Sakura jumped 2 inches. Li burst out laughing. "That wasn't funny." Sakura whinned. "So what's the anwser."Li asked.

"It's yes." Sakura smiled. "Cool. I walk you home,baby." Li streathed his arm around her waist. "Im not going home I'm going over Tomoyo."Sakura explained. "Ok..Then I walk you over there."

"Cool. So why do you want to go out with me has the started walking?"Sakura asked has they started to walk. Li gulped."Um...what's there n-not to like about you."

"Okay."Sakura said. Li i hope your not playing with me Sakura thought.

-

Tomoyo mansion

"Well here I am guess I'll see ya later"Sakura said. "See ya." Li wave bye.

Sakura knocked on the door. Tomoyo anwsered witha big grin on her face. "Come in and follow me."

Tomoyo want up stairs and opened the door. "Wow nice room!"Sakura jumped. "Thanks! So what did you and Li do?"Tomoyo said. "He walked me here. He but his arm around me and called me baby."

"Well tomorrow he's going to do more than that." Tomoyo grinned

* * *

**Chap 3 Hope you enjoyed. :) Wonder what Tomoyo going to Sakura. Chap 4 comeing soon. Reveiw thanks**


	4. Weekend At Six Flags

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said shakeing her. "Wha! I didn't take the money!"Sakura screamed. Tomoyo giggled. "Come on! I have to give you a outfit and a last second touch-up."Tomoyo growled.

"Ok!" Sakura rolled over. Tomoyo grab her and sat her in a chair. "Ok time for make up!"Tomoyo grinned. Sakura groaned.

-

It was time for school.

"Im really nervous." Sakura shaking. "Don't worry!" Tomoyo patted her on the back. Sakura sighed. Sakura had on eye liner, mascra, blue eye shadow, pink blush, and cream looking lip gloss. Sakura wore a black tube top with a white half a jacket and tight jeans with the sakura flower at the bottom. Her hair was curled with a flower clip in her hair.

When they got up to the school everbody was gasping. Sakura smiled. "Wow! Sakura your...pretty!" Someone yelled. "Yeah!"Somone eles said. Where's Li Sakura was thinking.

-

Li was walking up to the school when he saw a crowd of people. Li walked up to the crowd. "Sakura!" Li gasped. " Hey Li."Sakura waved walking up to him. Li was stunned. "Um... What happen?" Li asked.

"I wanted to look good for you. Plus Tomoyo wanted me to." Sakura smiled. " While then let's go." Li said pulling her to his side. Sakura blushed. Sakura and Li was walking down the hallway.

_Today is the third day of the dare. Li thought. _"Li...Do you want to go to six flags after school? " Sakura asked. "Sure."Li grinned.

-

After school Sakura and Li went to go get there stuff before going to six flags. Li honked his horn on his white hummer. Sakura ran out the house. "Wow." Sakura breathed. Sakura put her stuff in the back of the hummer.

"You like." Li winked. "You bet." Sakura cheered. Li giggled. Then he started for six flags. "Let's see whats on the radio.: Li said truning the radio on.

**Yeah  
Yeah  
Paula  
Danger**

"I love this song!" Sakura jumped. " Same here." Li said. Sakura started to sing.****

I might be your young girl but I know how to have fun  
I got them boys chasing me trying to make me the one  
When I'm out shopping it's like having a gun  
Whatever I wanna get, got them boys caught up

Sakura was useing her cell phone has a mic. Li laughed. She wasn't that bad.****

I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down (slow down)  
You don't know me (don't know me)  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
You gotta go now (go now), back up off me (off me)

Sakura kept singing.****

Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy

Sakura started to dance moves. Li looked over and shook his head.****

Ooh, I much wiser than you think better act like you know(you know)  
Just because I'm a teen it don't mean that I'm slow  
I think you're a cutie boy, but you're turning me off  
Sometimes you gotta play hard to get and then it's on

Li rolled down the windows. Sakura hair was blown back. Li grinned.

**  
I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down  
You don't know me  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
Then You gotta go now, back up off me**

Sakura stop singing for aa mintue to cacth her breath.****

Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  


Sakura was shocked when Li started to rap.

**  
(Boy's part)  
One day  
Well, see baby tonight's the night  
And them girls all on me like white on rice  
And I get them to the crib late two or one  
I'm already high, now you don't want  
Take you to the gym or the sunset, you won't come  
Or sit in my phantom and chew on gum  
Baby, haven't I taken you to and from  
How you slipped your little wrist until you're blue and numb  
You dealin with a boss lil mama  
Bow Montana  
If for you, I'd tell my homies I holla  
And If your man ain't me, why bother  
I go by the name Carter, I got more flex than tartar  
I've been shaking up them charts on the charter  
Number one spot, Bow Wow and Paula**

Li stopped and Sakura started again.****

Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy

Uh ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy (no no no no no)  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy

Don't be so damn easy  
Don't be so damn easy 

"We're good." Sakura yawned. Li laughed. "Yeah." _I'm I starting to like her..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sorry it took me so long. Hope you like.**_

_**Song- Easy Paula Deanda**_


	5. Kiss

**Sorry it toke me so long I just got a dog! Named Paco. :)**

"Here we are!" Li pointed at six flags. "Yes we're finally here!" Sakura cheered jumping up and down. Li laughed. Li parked his Hummer and they got out of the Hummer. Sakura got her daffle bag and Li got his.

"Come on let's go!" Sakura dragged him by the arm to six flags. "I'm coming!" Li laughed. They gave there tickets to the ticket people.

"So were do you want to go?" Sakura asked. "Ummmm...Let's go on some rides then get something to eat then go swimming." Li suggested. "Ok! What ride first. Maybe the King the Kong." Sakura pointed to King the Kong.

"What! That's a little to high." Li whinned. "Why is Lwee a wittle swacred." Sakura teased." No come on." Li grabbed her hand and walked to the line for King the Kong.

"We're next!" Sakura cheered. "Yeah." Li said shaking. "Come on I'll hold your hand." Sakura said reaching for his hand.

Sakura toke his hand in hers. Li turned around to see Sakura blushing and she was looking down. They got into seat 8. "Ok! Ya ready! " Sakura jumped. "Yep." Li smiled.

The roller coaster was going up. "Woooooooooo!" Sakura yelled. Sakura truned her head to see how Li was doing.

Li had his eyes closed and he was saying something. "Are you ok Li?" Sakura asked. "Yeah!" Li yelled.They finally hit the top and then the roller coaster dropped.

Sakura and Li screamed the whole time until the ride ended. "That was fun!" Sakura jumped. "It was ok." Li breathed.

"Ok whats next." Sakura yawned. "Let's get some gurb." Li rubbed his stomach. Li and Sakura went to Taco bell . "Yummy this is good!" Sakura hummed.

"Yep! Tastey." Li said"It's time to go swimming." Li said. "Ok let' go!" Sakura jumped.

"I'm going to change into my bating suit." Sakura said,

"Ok I'm going to change too." Li said. Li came out with his black bathing suit. "Where's Sakura?" Li whispered.

"Li!" Someone yelled his name. Li turned around to see Sakura in a binki with flowers. "Damn." Li mouthed. Sakura came up to him until some guy blocked her way.

"Can you please move?" Sakura asked. "Hey you want to hang out with me." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hell no!" Sakura yelled smacking his hand of her.

"Come on baby." He said reaching again. "Stop!" Sakura yelled. Li came over and punch the guy in the face. "Don't you ever touch my girl again your done for!" Li snapped.

Li wrapped his arm around her wasit and they walked away. "Thanks." Sakura hugged him. Li nodded. Sakura run into the water. "Come in Li!" Sakura yelled. Li run into the water.

Sakura went around him and splashed him with water. "Hey!" Li laughed and splashed water back. Sakura laughed. Sakura jumped on him makeing him fall back.

Sakura and Li laughed. Sakura looked down to see that she was on top of him. Sakura jumped up and blushed."You ready to go?" Li asked getting up. Sakura nodded.

After Li and Sakura got dressed they played some games. Li went to go play the hit the bottle and Sakura went with him. "Come on Li you can do it!"Sakura cheered.

Li had one more bottle. Li hit it and got a big blue bear. "Here you go." Li said handing it to Sakura. Sakura jumped "Thanks I love it."

-

Sakura house

"Thanks I had a blast." Sakura said has they pulled up to her house. "Im glad." Li smiled. Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Li and Sakura blushed. Before Sakura got out the car Li pulled her into a kiss.

When they got done Sakura was shocked. "Ummmm...I'll T-talk to you later." Sakura got out the car and walked inside her house. "Wow he can kiss good." Sakura thought touching her lips.

Li drove of to his condo. "What the hell did I do that for." Li whispered. Your in love with her. Li thought. I cant i just a dare or maybe i am falling for her.


	6. Making Out In The Halls

Chapter Six: Making Out In The Halls

RIIIIIIIING!

Sakura's alarm clock rang loudly. She rolled over and flipped off the bed. "Ouch!" she squeaked. Sakura rubbed her butt painfully and moaned tiredly. She got up and got ready. She curled her hair and out on a blue tank top with a black shrug(half jacket). She also wore black jeans and white Nikes. She ran down the stairs, only to see a note taped to the coffee table. Curiously, she picked it up and read it.

Sakura smiled. "The devil is gone!" she cheered.

_I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

"Hello, Sakura speaking." she said answering her cell phone.

"Hey, it's Li. Do you need a ride to school?"

"Sure." she blushed, thinking about their kiss.

"OK. I'll be there in five minutes."

"OK, see you then." she said, her voice cracking slightly. She blushed an even darker shade of red, feeling embarrassed.

Li laughed. 

"Bye." she shut her phone with a satisfied click and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She was shoveling cereal into her mouth as fast as she could when she heard a horn honk. She grabbed her book bag and ran outside and jumped into Li's car.

"Ready to go?" Li asked.

"Yup." Sakura said.

"So…how's Mimi doing?" he asked as he drove.

"Who cares?" Sakura replied.

"O…K." Li said slowly.

"Fine. She went to Compton for a cheerleading thing." Sakura spat bitterly.

"Oh. Well she should have a good time."

"Yeah, whatever. Can I turn on the tunes?"

"The what?"

"The radio. God, what century are you from?" Sakura laughed. Li blushed faintly and clicked on the radio.

Sakura heard a familiar tune on the radio and turned it up.

_'And here's the Juvenile Delinquents_**(1)** _with their newest single:_ _Girls Night Out_**(2)**_.' _Sakura giggled and began singin along.

Get my  
Black dress  
From the cleaners cuz tonight's the night  
Puttin on'  
My red pumps  
Yeah I'm ready cuz tonight's the night

No rules  
No boys  
Just me and my girls hanging out  
Just chill  
Relax  
Don't you know it's a girls night out

Girls night  
Girls night  
We're goin' out on the town  
And we won't come back  
Till midnight  
Yeah that's right  
Don't you know it's a  
Girls night out

Hey yeah, hey yeah  
It's a girls night out

Let's go  
I'm ready  
Hop in my newly washed car  
Driving  
Downtown  
Open the windows and shout it out loud

No rules  
No boys  
Just me and my girls hanging out  
Just chill  
Relax  
Don't you know it's a girls night out

Girls night  
Girls night  
We're goin' out on the town  
And we won't come back  
Till midnight  
Yeah that's right  
Don't you know it's a  
Girls night out

C'mon and follow my own lead  
The top's down so feel the breeze  
We're gonna have a good time  
As far as I can see…

Let's go!

Girls night  
Girls night  
We're goin' out on the town  
And we won't come back  
Till midnight  
Yeah that's right  
Don't you know it's a

Girls night  
Girls night  
We're goin' out on the town  
And we won't come back  
Till midnight  
Yeah that's right  
Don't you know it's a  
Girls night out  
Whoo!

Li applauded for Sakura when they stopped at the school. "I got the door Kura." he said. He jogged over to the other side of the car and opened Sakura's door.

"Thank you Li-Li." she smirked.

"Don't call me that." Li said. "Ever."

"Then _don't_ call me Kura."

"Please?"

"OK."

Li stuck out his hand. "May I?"

Sakura giggled. "You may." she linked her arm in his and the two of them walked into the school.

-

Two students were making out against the lockers. The girl was leaning on the locker, her arms wrapped around the boys neck. The boy's lips were pressed against hers and he kissed her indulgently. Their tongues battled for dominance. They didn't bat and eye or flinch. The boy's hands moved up and down her back and they both paid no attention to the students watching them with interest.

"No PDA at this school. Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran. Detention." the principal said walking past them.

"Damn." Sakura muttered under her breath.

---------------

1. The Juvenile Delinquents are not a real band so don't look them up. They belong to me and my friends.

2. The song 'Girls Night Out' was written by my friend Courtney, know here as American-Heart101.

My friend American-Heart101 helped me with this chap.


	7. Sakura Finds Out

**Chapter 7: Sakura Finds Out**

Li and Sakura were sitting in detention. Li was sleeping and Sakura was day dreaming. Then finally it ended.

"You know you could have waited till school was over." Sakura nagged.

"I could. The desire was killin me." Li whined.

"You're so annoying."

"I love you too." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you need me to drop you off?" Li offered.

"Nah, I wanna walk today." Sakura said.

"OK, I have to meet up with the guys. So I'll have to catch you later." Sakura stuck out her lower lip. "Pwitty Peas." Li laughed. "Sorry, this is important."

"OK. But call me."

Li kissed her on the forehead. "I will." Sakura blushed and waved as she walked away. Li went to the back of the school to see all four of his friends.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Crap." I muttered. "I forgot to give this to Li." I fished a necklace out of my pocket. It was a silver chain with a blue marble in the center. I turned around and ran back to school.

"So, Li,, the dare is off." I heard someone say when I reached the back of the school. I hid around the corner so nobody could see me.

I thought. 

"You can dump that chick now?"

'Chick? Dump me?!'

"When Mimi comec back you ban go out with her."

'MIMI?!?!'

"You know guys, I don't think I'm going…." Li's voice trailer by seeing me. Tears brimmed in my eyes and threatened to spill down my cheeks.I droped the necklace and turned away.

"Sakura!" I heard Li shout after me. He picked up the necklace and ran after me. I kept on running until someone pulled me to a stop.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"What you heard back there…Kura, it was nothing."

"Nothing? Li, you were dared to go out with me. I thought you liked me but I guess it was all part of this damned dare. 'I dare you to eat worm juice' 'Well I dare you to go out with Sakura'. I can't believe I ever liked to Li! But I guess it was all a lie." I shouted. I slapped him across the face and ran home.

_'I scrwed up...big time.' _Li thought sadly. 

---------------

My friend American-Heart101 helped me with this chap.


	8. She’s Baaaaaaack!

Chapter Eight: She's Baaaaaaack!

Sakura was running as fast as she could to Tomoyo's house. She started to bang on Tomoyo's door. Tomoyo answered the door saying: "What happened to you? And where's Li?"

"Li could go die for all I care!!" Sakura screamed and started to cry.

"What happened?" Sakura told Tomoyo the whole story. "That hobo!" Tomoyo swore. "He's not just a hobo. He's a…a-"

Tomoyo was cut off by a knock on the door. "It's almost time for dinner." Tomoyo's mother said. "Ok mother!" Tomoyo said and her mom left. Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "So what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Let's see…just go to school like a normal person and ignore Li." Sakura smiled. "Ok, I'm here if you need me." Tomoyo said. "I'll see you later." Sakura waved to her and left. Tomoyo waved back and shut the door.

-

Sakura got her key out of her purse an opened the front door. She shut the door behind her as she walked into her house and walked up to her room. She changed into her Hello Kitty pajamas and put her hair in a sloppy ponytail. Sakura turned her TV on and laid down on her pillow. _I knew he was faking it. I just didn't do anything about it. _Sakura thought. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked. "It's me Mimi!" Sakura sighed. "Come in." Mimi walked in and go the curling iron. She looked at her younger sister.

"What?!" Sakura snapped.

"Nothing!" Mimi huffed and walked out. Sakura turned over and moaned. _School is going to be a living hell!_


	9. Light Mochizuki

**I thank you all for the reviews adn it may take me awhile i made the basketball team so.. pratice everyday. For ****rosedreamer101 Mimi has got back frm cheerleading! Thanks so much for reading.**

Sakura woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She rolled out the bed and toke a shower. She combed her hair back into a high ponytail with a butterfly clip in there.She put white jeans on and a brown shirt that says "Cutie" on the front. She put her earrings on before she forgot.

She ran down stairs and grabbed a apple. Sakura gulped down the last bits of the apple and ran out the door.Sakura put her skates on when she got on the step. She started off for school. Sakura was nervous then ever and she did'nt even no why.

When she got to school she toke off her skates and went right to her locker. Sakura shoved her skates into the locker."Hey!" Tomoyo said from behind Sakura. Sakura jumped and turned around. "Yes you called." Sakura said calmly. "Ready to go to class?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded and started for her first class room.

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room and sat near the windows. Li entered the room and Tomoyo gave him a glare. Sakura just looked out the window. Li sat down on the sit in front of them. The teacher entered the room adn told everybody to open there textbooks.

After class Sakura and Tomoyo walked out the classroom before Li could even say anything to them. Sakura and Tomoyo was walking down the hall until Sakura heard that annoying voice. "Hey, Li do you won't to hang out with me after school?" Mimi asked. Li looked over at Sakura and back at Mimi."Sure."

Sakura turned around and walked away. Tomoyo caught up with her. "It's nothing hes a loser anyway." Tomoyo tryed to cheer her up. She just smiled and kept walking.

After school Sakura walked out and sighed. Tomoyo came up from behind "Don't worry that guy over there is checking you out." Sakura looked over there it was one of the popular kids Light Mochizuki. Light had brown hair and purple eyes. He was kinda hot Sakura thought. Light got up and started to walk to Sakura. _I really do have feelings for Li still. But Mimi got him already its time to start fresh. Sakura thought._ "Told ya!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura glared at her.

When Light got there Tomoyo walked away. "Hey. Whats up?" Light asked. "Nothing." Sakura smiled. "Do you want to hang out with me today?" He asked. "Sure!" Sakura awnsered. "Alright met you at the skating ring."

"Ok." Sakura said and she waved goodbye has he walked away waving.

When Light to the table he said "I got her." He grinned.

Sakura walked home and went right to her room and got ready.

**-**

**What will happen next with Light and Sakura? 3 more dayz til my b-day.**


	10. Skating ring

**Hey, Happy holidays! Hope u guys had fun on break. For ****Shiona Acitiu this is a S.S. If u have any question or ideas pm me.**

Sakura toke out a lime green spaghetti starp and had a white over coat. She but a white skirt on. She curled her hair then but it up in a pony tail. There was a knock on the door and she saw Tomoyo standing there waiting to go. Sakura webt outside and Tomoyo drove there. "Are you nevrous?" Tomoyo asked has she pulled up in the parking lot at the skating ring. "I don't know not really." Sakura said. 

Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the car. Sakura got her skates and looked for Light. She sat down and put her skates on. Tomoyo told her she be with Eriol. Sakura felt a poke from behind and it was Light. "Hey!" Light greeted her with a hug. "Hey."Sakura blushed. Then she heard Mimi and Li. She turned around to see Mimi and Li skating.

She hoped that they didn't see them. "Are you ok?" Li asked. "Yeah im fine." Sakura grinned.

"Do you want to go skate?" He asked. "Sure." Sakura got up. She loss blance and Light caught her before she fell. Sakura face turned beet red. "T-Thank you." She smiled. He nodded his head.He held her hand has they got in the ring. Li spotted her. "Li are you ok?" Mimi asked. "Yeah...Im fine." He couldn't belive she was with Light. _Do i still have feelings. Then why do i care. Li thought._ "Whats up Li?"Light said has him and Sakura skated over there. "Nothin much." Li looked over at Sakura looked down.

"Hey Mimi." Light said. "Hey." "Alright see ya around." Light and Sakura skated off. "Li?" Mimi asked looking up. "Yeah."Li look down. Mimi shook her head. "This is for all the couples out their." The guyed said on the intercome.

**Oooh, remember  
Oooohh remember, don't wanna know **

Light toke Sakura hand and skated off. Li wacthed them go off. Mimi grabbed Li's hand.

**Where were you, when I said I loved you  
And where were you, when I cried at night  
Waking up, couldn't sleep without you  
Thinking of, all the times we shared**

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Li went to go get there stuff before going to six flags. Li honked his horn on his white hummer. Sakura ran out the house. "Wow." Sakura breathed. Sakura put her stuff in the back of the hummer._

_"You like." Li winked. "You bet." Sakura cheered. Li giggled. Then he started for six flags. "Let's see whats on the radio.: Li said truning the radio on._**_  
_  
I remember when my heart broke  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you  
I was sad and lonely**

I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I screamed I hated you  
But somehow deep inside, still loving you, sad and lonely

_"I love this song!" Sakura jumped. " Same here." Li said. Sakura started to sing._

_Sakura was useing her cell phone has a mic. Li laughed. She wasn't that bad._

_Sakura kept singing._

_Li rolled down the windows. Sakura hair was blown back. Li grinned._

_Sakura was shocked when Li started to rap._

**No one knew, all the pain I went through  
All the love, I saved deep in my heart for you  
Even though, where I thought where I would be  
But you made me leave, and plus my heart it just  
It just kept telling me s****o**

_"Come on let's go!" Sakura dragged him by the arm to six flags. "I'm coming!" Li laughed. They gave there tickets to the ticket people._

_"So were do you want to go?" Sakura asked. "Ummmm...Let's go on some rides then get something to eat then go swimming." Li suggested. "Ok! What ride first. Maybe the King the Kong." Sakura pointed to King the Kong._

_"What! That's a little to high." Li whinned. "Why is Lwee a wittle swacred." Sakura teased." No come on." Li grabbed her hand and walked to the line for King the Kong._

_"We're next!" Sakura cheered. "Yeah." Li said shaking. "Come on I'll hold your hand." Sakura said reaching for his hand._

_Sakura toke his hand in hers. Li turned around to see Sakura blushing and she was looking down. They got into seat 8. "Ok! Ya ready! " Sakura jumped. "Yep." Li smiled._

** I remember when my heart broke  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you, I was sad and lonely  
I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I said I hated you  
But somehow deep inside, still loving you, so sad and lonely **

_Two students were making out against the lockers. The girl was leaning on the locker, her arms wrapped around the boys neck. The boy's lips were pressed against hers and he kissed her indulgently. Their tongues battled for dominance. They didn't bat and eye or flinch. The boy's hands moved up and down her back and they both paid no attention to the students watching them with interest._

_"No PDA at this school. Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran. Detention." the principal said walking past them._

_"Damn." Sakura muttered under her breath._

**There was nowhere for us to go, oh  
Nobody else, to turn to, no  
For the rest of my life, I promise myself I  
Will love me first, can you believe**

I remember when my heart broke  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you  
I was sad and lonely 

_"What do you want?" I snapped._

_"What you heard back there…Kura, it was nothing."_

_"Nothing? Li, you were dared to go out with me. I thought you liked me but I guess it was all part of this damned dare. 'I dare you to eat worm juice' 'Well I dare you to go out with Sakura'. I can't believe I ever liked to Li! But I guess it was all a lie." I shouted. I slapped him across the face and ran home._

_'I scrwed up...big time.' Li thought sadly.  
_  
**I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I said I hated you  
But somehow deep inside, still loving you, sad and lonely  
I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you, so sad and lonely**

I remember when I stormed out  
I remember when I gave up loving you, I was sad and lonely

_Li I still have feelings for her.-_

-

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. I love you

"Are you ready to leave?" Light asked. "Yeah." Sakura said taking off her skates. Li started to walk over to Sakura. Light grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into a rough kiss. Sakura was shocked. Li was furious. When Light let go he smiled"Come on, Let's go." Sakura nodded and waved to Li and Mimi. As they disappeared through the door Li went after them. "Where are you going?" Mimi snorted as she yanked him back. "Going after someone I should have gone after first."He said pushing her away.

Light and Sakura stopped at the empty playground just to chill for awhile. "So...How was skating?" Sakura asked sitting down on the bench. "It was fun." He said looking her straight in her eyes. "Are you OK?" she said. Light toward her and kissed rough again. Sakura tyred to push him away put he was to strong.

_Somebody help me!_

Li was_walking around tyring to found we're they went to. Until he saw Sakura tyring to push Light off her. Li ran and grabbed Light and throw him to the ground. "What do you think your doing kissing her like that?! I should kick your ass!" Li yelled. Light tyred to crawl away. "Where do you think your going?" Li said and punched him in the face. Light nose started to bleed. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said getting up stumbling over sticks runningaway. Li walked over to Sakura. "Are you OK?" He said walking over. "Yeah..Thank you." She smiled and got up walking away. "Wait!" Li yelled. _

_Sakura turned around. "I...Love..You."Li said. Sakura eyes widened. Sakura couldn't think at all. How was she suppose to reply to this?_

_-_

_Sorry so short._

_Hope u liked!_

_Thanks for reading_

_See What happens in the next chap_


	12. Love forever

__

"I...Love. You."Li said.

Sakura eyes widened. Sakura couldn't think at all. "Li.." Sakura eyes filled up with tears. "Sakura I know I used you and I know it was wrong. But all the times we spend together and shared I really came to love you." Li sighed.

Sakura jumped into his arms and whispered i his hear "I love you too." Her hot tears stained his shirt. Li kissed her passionately on her soft lips. "Sakura will you be mine." He said. "Of course Li!"

Few years later.

Sakura woke to see Li staring back at her. "Hey baby." He said kissing her on the nose. "Hey." Sakura yawned. Li hopped out the bed to go to the bathroom.

Sakura rolled over and went to make breakfast. They were in their last year off high school and Sakura decided to live with Li in his apartment. After they finish collage they decided that they are going to get married.

Sakura flipped the pancake when she felt to strong hands wrap around her waist. "Smells good." Li whispered in her ear. "Yeah I know. I made them." She smiled. "Not everything you make taste good." Li laughed.

Sakura slap his arm lightly. "Meanie!" Li kissed her. "Am I still mean?"

"I guess not." Sakura laughed.

__

"I can get used to this." Sakura thought.

-

****

Will that's it. I hope you liked. :)


End file.
